


The Second Party

by FunWhileItLasts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alec is uncomfortable, Emotions suck if you're Alec, Flirting, M/M, Magnus throws a party, Sex, Top!Magnus, Until he's too comfortable, bottom!alec, city of bones - Freeform, party sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunWhileItLasts/pseuds/FunWhileItLasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus throws a party and meets Alec Lightwood. Magnus throws another party and fucks Alec Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a one-shot but I may add to it? Who knows?  
> Some of the first chapter is taken from the book. I am only here for the smut but can you blame me?

Alec was beginning to wonder why he went along with these plans. He'd like to think he was there for added protection, but Jace was more than capable of protecting himself and any damsel in distress in the local vicinity. And Isabelle was... well, she was Isabelle. If someone could be a threat to his sister, he'd run in the opposite direction, fast, whilst damning his shadowhunter pride to hell.

He'd already had his fun as well: he'd helped Jace pour holy water into the vampire's bike. 

He, however, couldn't let his parabatai and little sister go to a Downworlder party on their own. The last time he left them unsupervised he'd found Jace the day after, stark naked twelve blocks away and mumbling about faeries' nipple for the next fortnight.

So he could only summarise he went along to uphold a semblance of honour for his family. And, of course, he was far too curious to miss out on talking to the infamous High Warlock of Brooklyn. From the legends he'd heard Alec could only guess he was very old, a couple of centuries, handsome and somewhat of a sinner, as his mother had put it.

So now the trio were at his front door, preparing to crash his party under the pretense of crossing him off the list of suspects for a demon infiltration in New Jersey. Their cover was weak, Alec knew it. But he still entered the chaotic party behind his siblings and didn't turn tail. 

The loft was huge and filled with a dusky, purple light. Tiny, blinking lanterns wound around metal pillars stretching to the ceiling. Floor to ceiling windows were blacked out with smeared paint, leaving traces of the familiar street-light to leak through. The room was empty of furniture except for a make-shift bar made from doors, torn off their hinges, and upturned garbage cans.

A female, blue-skinned warlock was pouring drinks with impressive efficiency, aided by her extra set of arms.

The centre of the loft was reserved for the dance floor. Tightly packed bodies danced to a pounding beat with no source. The rhythm was infectious. Alec felt the bass resound uncomfortably in his chest, feeling it all the way down to his toes and making him want to jump.

Blinking once to adjust his eyes and wishing he'd had the foresight to renew his heightened sight rune, Alec ventured out onto the dance floor. 

Jace's hair was visible over the dancers and he followed it like a beacon. Isabelle would surely be close to his parabatai. He couldn't afford to be split up from them, not in a room full of drunken downworlders. 

Alec was sure he was stepping on everyone's toes as he wiggled through the crowd.

A male faerie was grinding, chest to back, with a muscular vampire that smirked at Alec over the top of the vamp's head and winked. Alec knew that faeries were by nature enticing. But the way he held his partner so tight to his body, controlling the pace and making him throw his head back made Alec clench his fists. The faerie kept his eyes on Alec's own as he bent down to trace his lips along the vamp's relaxed shoulder, placing kisses between tight bites.

Alec forced himself to break eye contact and hurried through the crowd. 

He caught up with Jace by one of the pillars, clapping a hand to his shoulder and walking along side him.

Jace had acquired a flower necklace with purple glowing petals. His lips were slightly redder than they had been five minutes ago. Alec frowned.

Jace nodded towards a fae girl who was talking to a tall, thin man with his back to them. They were stood by the nearest pillar. It took the parabatais only seconds to reach them.

The faerie sent Jace a lingering stare before dragging her eyes to a more appropriate level. Jace straightened up fractionally and Alec hunched his shoulders.

“Great party, huh?” Jace leered at the faerie. The faerie returned the sentiment with a sharp smile and bright eyes but the man raised an eyebrow at the interruption. 

This went unnoticed by Alec, who was more occupied by the sudden thought of where his sister had got to.

“Where’s Isabelle?” Alec asked, leaning in towards Jace. Jace pointed at the dance floor with a slender finger. 

Alec turned around. At first, he didn’t notice his sister. Then he saw her stalking around a warlock with bright green hair, trailing nails along his chest. Alec started towards them immediately, intent on pulling the warlock off his sister and shoving a blade down his throat. 

He was held back by a ring-laden hand on his shoulder. It tugged at him. Despite a life-time of training Alec turned back acquiescingly. His sibling sense of protectiveness disappeared with the sudden thought that his little sister was capable of defending herself against demons. He had no doubt that the warlock would be wrapped around her finger by now. 

The hand in question belonged to the man Jace had pushed aside. Alec’s parabatai, now lent against the pillar a mere metre away, was listening to the faerie. But, in that moment, Alec couldn’t care less. The man in front of him was far too distracting.

He was Asian, with elegantly high cheek-bones and a pleasing expression; made more prominent by the crown of dark hair gelled into subtle, sparkly spikes. He had a lean frame, with corded muscles that ran up his arms to surprisingly broad shoulders. A heavy dusting of glitter coated his cat-eyes and buckle-adorned T-shirt. His tight jeans left little to the imagination, for which Alec would be eternally grateful.

Alec blinked, hard. He looked down, tugging at his leather gloves absently, not knowing what to say. The man’s hand remained a grounding weight on his shoulder. 

The man opened his mouth as if to speak, but his words were drowned out by a yell.

“MAGNUS BANE!” 

The booming voice belonged to a surprisingly short, compactly muscular man who looked around middle age. He was squeezing his way through the crowds, jabbing at people’s thighs with his elbows. As he opened his mouth to shout at a dancer needle-like fangs slid out of his gums.

Alec started slightly. Not because of the interrupting vampire, but because it was Magnus Bane who had touched him. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, an immortal renowned for his power, hedonism and prowess in all activities, was ignoring his guest’s outrage in favour of giving Alec a sinful wink and squeezing his long fingers into Alec’s shoulder. Magnus dropped his hand to his side after brushing it down Alec’s arm.

The exchange had lasted seconds. Alec doubted he’d ever forget them.

Jace appeared at Magnus’ shoulder; the faerie long forgotten now his target had been acquired. 

“Warlock Bane,” Jace began, “We need to talk to you about-“

“BANE!” The short man stumbled over to them. 

The vampire levelled a finger to Magnus’ chest. “My bike is melted.” He hissed. “The pipes are broken. Destroyed. Someone has poured holy water in the tank.”

“Broken,” Magnus hummed. “How awful.”

“I want to know who did it. You swore there’d be no cubs here tonight, Bane.” He said the name with such contempt that a lesser man would’ve flinched. 

Magnus lent a shoulder casually against the pillar, examining his nails.

“I invited none of the Moon’s Children, specifically because of your petty quarrel. If anyone took it upon themselves to sabotage your bike, they were no guest of mine and therefore,” Magnus bestowed him a stunning smile, “Not my responsibility.”

The vampire roared, barring his fangs and lunging towards Magnus. Alec started forward, hand reaching for his seraph blade but the vampire suddenly came to a stop. His hands shot to his throat and his mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no sound came out.

“You’ve out-worn your welcome,” Magnus said, his voice as cold and biting as ice, “Now leave.” He raised his hand and splayed his fingers. Blue sparks danced around his hand like snowflakes. The vampire about turned as if someone had plucked him up and spun him around. He marched back through the crowd, heading for the door.

Alec mouthed ‘wow’ under his breath at the look of pure authority on Magnus’ face. It quickly faded into a thin lipped smirk. 

Jace let out a low whistle, “That was impressive.”

“That little hissy fit?” Magnus cast his eyes to the ceiling, “I know.”

Alec laughed out loud, surprising even himself. He couldn’t help but catch Magnus’ stare and gave an uncharacteristic smirk. 

We put the holy water in his gas tank, you know.” He said.

“Alec,” Said Jace, “Shut up.”

“I assumed that,” Magnus smirked. “Malicious little bastards, aren’t you. Is that why you crashed my party, Nephilim, to antagonise my guests?”

“No, we need to talk to you,” Jace said, glancing around at the party-goers, “Preferably in private.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Am I in trouble with the Clave?”

“Not at the moment.” Jace assured him. After all, he really wasn’t: there were at least ten more likely suspects than the warlock. Their cover wasn’t strong and seeing what the warlock could do to aggravating guests only made Alec regret coming.

“Then I’ll decline your offer, little Shadowhunter. I tend not to involve myself with your politics unless strictly necessary.” Magnus’ face was cold as he looked at Jace. It wasn’t a numb, careless cold anymore, but the cold of frostbitten blisters and boiling water. He bit out the words harsher than seemed necessary before the cold was swept away under a pretty smirk. 

“I’d ask you to leave but, I think I’ll let you stay.” Magnus gazed openly at Alec, “You have something I want.” Magnus turned on his heels and swept off into the crowd.

Alec sucked in a breath at Magnus’ obvious offer. Entirely undecided on his next action, whether to follow the burning cold glittery man or go home, he turned to his parabatai. 

Fortunately, Jace seemed unaware. “What was that about?” 

“No idea.” Alec said, averting his gaze.

Jace looked thoughtful for a second or two before clapping him on the back with a wicked smile.

“To the bar then, brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alec woke up the morning after with a new number in his phone. He stared at it for minutes. A smile slowly formed on his face before he bit his lip to get rid of it. 

During the next few weeks Alec exchanged several text conversations with the warlock. Under the premise of needing shadowhunter expertise, Magnus had texted the day after the party wondering how best to cook his hangover cure: eggs and bacon. Alec had responded by saying he’d need more than a fry up and that he strongly suggested morphine.

They had talked daily since then. Alec learnt that Magnus enjoyed Project Runway too much. Alec learnt what Project Runway was. He knew that Magnus was a night-owl and would stay in bed until midday unless businesses called him away. He knew that Magnus liked to flirt and that he was woefully in-adept at it. He knew that when Magnus asked him to meet up for dinner that he shouldn’t be so nervous.

The next day, they had their first date. As first dates go, it wasn’t amazing. The incident with the butt-song, the mugger and the haywire wolf could’ve really ruined it but somehow Alec felt Magnus’ loft with a light head. He arrived at the Institute with a sore one, however. Magnus’ apartment stairs are not nice to people with lightheaded, post-first kiss vibes.

Alec wanted to meet Magnus again. He asked him out twice, once to dinner and once for a walk around central park. He was rejected twice. A ball of doubt sat in Alec’s gut after that and it grew larger and larger day by day when he and Magnus talked as usual but failed to arrange a date.

It wasn’t until a fortnight later that the ball of doubt started to shrink.

Izzy barged into his room one morning in full gear, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. Alec started scrambling for his gear. He stopped worrying about that, however, when Izzy handed him an invitation and he started worrying about his entire life. 

_To: Nephilim Alexander Lightwood of the New York Institution_  
_Magnus Bane formally invites you to attend a soiree. The soiree will take place at the usual address and shall begin at twelve am._  
_RSVP ASAP_  
_Yours, most magnificently,  
_Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn__

_PS. Dear Blue Eyes, I encourage you most ardently to attend my soiree. I feel as if it will be an advantageous meeting for us and that we will have a marvellous time. You may bring the pretty girl if you must. If you turn up with the blond asshole I will be forced to pour faere drinks down his throat until he streaks down 12th again. You know that I look forward to seeing you._

Izzy eyes were lit up with barely concealed laughter. 

“We have to go.” She said.

Alec shook his head, throwing the card on his bed and then himself.

“Not a chance.”

Alec’s secret would be out the moment he locked eyes on Magnus, the moment his kiss replayed in his head.

“You don’t deny the advances of a man like Magnus Bane, Alec. Are you blind?” Izzy asked, sitting down by her brother.

“I’m not blind, Iz.” Alec groaned. “And that’s the problem.” And whilst that was a huge problem, another, far greater one, was approaching Alec’s horizon: Magnus Bane was wonderfully smart, funny and sharp-witted. He was magnificent and Alec knew it all too well. 

The ball of doubt in Alec’s gut was curling in on itself, squeezing tightly. Magnus was wonderful and pretty and Alec had found himself thinking about gold eyes less and less and cats eyes more and more. And Magnus had blown him off twice, and not in a good way.

Izzy ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. 

“You can still have fun.”

Izzy jumped off the bed as if Alec’s glare could turn her to stone. He glared because she had a point. Magnus was, above everything else, fun. And Alec wanted more fun.

“Well I’m going. And I do wonder just how much fun I can get up to in a room full of drunk downworlders, hm? If only I had a brother to protect me from the big, bad wolves.” She hummed.

“Do not pull that card. You are not going.”

“Watch me.” Izzy smiled sweetly, her dress swirling around her ankles as she walked out Alec’s door. “Starts at 11pm, remember? You’ll want to get started on an outfit.”

So now Alec was at Magnus’ apartment. It was one in the morning and he had yet to lay eyes on his most gracious host. 

Despite Magnus’ warning, Jace had tagged along, and deciding he’d rather save face than lose his pride he was voluntarily pouring shot after shot of faere concoctions down his throat.

A faere band were playing a moaning ballad that sounded like whale sex to Alec. And he was more than thankful when Magnus made his first appearance of the night by jumping onto the band’s platform and grabbing the microphone. 

Magnus was dressed, head to toe, in a suit of glitter on black satin. Alec thought he bore a striking resemblance to a starry nebula... or a disco ball.

Alec was even more thankful when Magnus’ eyes searched him out in the crowd. He shot Alec a steady wink and his trademark smirk that was a lot warmer than Jace’s. 

“Enough of that, and more of me!” Magnus announced, flinging his arms open. He pointed at the guitarist who took up a new song. It’s tempo was faster and Alec found himself tapping his foot in time to Magnus’s head bangs.

Alec shouldn’t have been surprised when Magnus ripped through the first line like a professional. But in all their conversations not once had Magnus mentioned that he could sing. His voice was deep but not guttural. Soft and still harsh and sexy.

 _Don’t you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me_  
_I said you’re holding back_  
_He said shut up and dance with me!_

Magnus was staring right at Alec with an intensity unknown. Alec felt the beat in his bones.

 _This man is my destiny_  
_He said oh oh oh  
_ _Shut up and dance with me!_

A slender finger was now beckoning him forward. His legs moved without command, dodging through the crowd to the front of the platform.

 _We were victims of the night_  
_The chemical, physical kryptonite._  
_Helpless to the base and the faded light_  
_Oh we were bound to get together,_  
_Bound to get together._

Magnus was doing things with his hips Alec didn’t know was possible and he wanted it. Wanted him.

He moved forward, wrapping a hand around Magnus’ waist and drawing him in. Their gaze locked and Magnus fell silent, a trace of a smirk still left on his face. Alec kissed it off.

The crowd weren’t aware of the lack of singing; they felt the beat and went with it.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, kissing him hard and fast. Teeth clashed and drew blood on darting, caressing tongues. Hands gripped and left scores down backs as nails were dragged downwards.

Alec’s ass was in Magnus’ hand, being gripped and kneaded and pushing Alec up into Magnus’ groin. He was hard already. Alec was getting there, quickly. 

Magnus drew away suddenly. Alec tilted his head, trying to follow but Magnus lent further, teeth grazing along Alec’s ear. 

“Privacy?” Was all he whispered. Alec’s nod resulted in him being dragged away to the back of the loft. 

The corridor that led to the rest of the apartment was blocked by a shimmering force-field. Magnus turned around with his hand gripping Alec’s as if to make sure he didn’t run. He rushed through the force-field and tugged Alec through it.  
The sound of music was muffled this side, a faint thrum that could’ve been from the building opposite. The corridor was dark and Magnus led him to the end of it. Alec stumbled over his own feet as Magnus paused outside the last door.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Alec?” Magnus said and for the first time, Alec saw a look of genuine care on his face. Not sensual stares or a haughty glare, but genuine kindness.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Alec asked, glancing down at their joined hands.

“Because I’ll be your first.” Magnus pointed out, stepping closer.

Alec was silently shocked. He wondered how Magnus knew that, who could’ve told him. But he found that he didn’t care all that much. Magnus was still here with him. Maybe he didn’t care about Alec’s inexperience. After all, how much effort could it take to take it up the ass, Alec asked himself?

“You’re my first of a lot of things.” Alec said before smirking . “Better make it good then.”

Magnus’ eyes widened to fully reveal his feline eyes that glowed in the dimness of the corridor.

“Oh,” He purred. “I plan to.” 

Suddenly, Alec was pushed up against the wall. Magnus encircled his wrists with his slender fingers and held them firmly above his head. Alec thought he would’ve been able to move his hands easily. He was strong, even for a Shadowhunter, but magic was stronger still. Magnus tilted his head down to stare at Alec’s eyes, stricken by the shade of blue that seemed so achingly familiar.

Alec’s eyes flickered around Magnus’ face, landing finally on his lips. His tongue darted out to wet his own and Magnus followed the movement heatedly. 

“If you want something, Alexander,” Magnus breathed into Alec’s ear, “You’ll have to ask for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to wait until chapter 3 until smut I'm afraid! I wanted to include it here but then my chapter lengths were way too uneven and I couldn't deal so I'm breaking it up. Please tell me what you think and if I've made any errors; I wrote some of this quite late last night so it's likely to be full of them! Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's finally here... I've had very little time to write this and even less to go over it so please tell me if there are any mistakes! I've never wrote a sex scene before so any criticism is appreciated. I hope you all enjoy.

“If you want something, Alexander,” Magnus breathed into Alec’s ear, “You’ll have to ask for it.”

“Kiss me.”

Magnus kissed him. It started out as a small peck, a touch that left Alec licking his lips and looking up at Magnus. His eyes wide, he silently begged for another, for more, for anything that this man could give. 

Magnus lent forward again, kissing Alec with a closed mouth and moving his jaw. Alec moved with him, pushing and pulling in perfect harmony. He struggled to get his hands on Magnus, but he was helpless to Magnus’ magic, holding him in place, and whilst that should’ve worried him, it only made his pants tighter.

Magnus pressed into Alec’s body as neither came up for air. Alec could feel Magnus’ cock against his hip and Alec found friction on his thigh. The slightest touch made him moan into Magnus’ mouth. 

Alec felt Magnus smile as he used Alec’s distraction to swipe his tongue over Alec’s bottom lip. Alec obligingly opened his mouth and moaned again at the feeling of Magnus’ tongue flicking at his teeth and tongue with a fever. But his tongue remained unmoving in his mouth, not teased into returning the surprisingly gentle licks and nips. Alec didn’t know how to kiss someone like this. The furthest he’d ever gotten was closed mouth and that was with a girl. He was out of his depth.

Magnus pulled back with a look of concern at Alec’s stillness. He pulled his hands away from Alec’s wrists and used his fingers to raise Alec’s tilted head.

“Is something wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“What you’re doing,” Magnus growled, “Is turning me on.” Alec looked up, surprised. “You’re a natural, Alexander.”

“Kiss me.”Alec demanded. 

Alec’s hands flew to Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer as his lips met Magnus. This time, there were no tentative pecks. It was full of fervour. Alec closed his eyes and stopped thinking. 

He let himself be pulled under the wave of pleasure that was Magnus Bane. He moved his jaw in time with the warlock, pushing harder for more and not knowing if he could take it. He copied Magnus’ movements and flicked his tongue out to tease the warlock’s lips. Magnus pressed back harder, his hands flying to Alec’s shoulders and pushing him back against the wall. 

Alec ground his hard-on against Magnus’ thigh that had slipped between his legs and felt Magnus do the same to him. His groans were swallowed up by Magnus’ mouth that seemed to breathe fire into his veins.

He was lost to this dream, not wanting to open his eyes and wake up to find himself alone. So, when Magnus drew an arm around his waist and tugged him through the bedroom door, he didn’t let himself look.

He was pushed back, feet moving without caution until the back of his knees collided with the bed and he fell. He was torn apart from Magnus by gravity, landing on the soft red bed-sheet. He remedied it by tugging Magnus down on top of him.

They led there, not moving, panting in synchronisation. Magnus was flat against Alec, with only two layers of cloth to deny them contact. He could feel the ripple of muscles relax and contract as Alec calmed himself and Alec could feel the soft slide of Magnus’ chest as he pushed himself up.

Alec opened his eyes finally, taking nothing in but the man knelt on top of him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined doing this. He thought he should go find his siblings, run back to the institute and never leave his bedroom again.  
That thought was quickly dispelled by the feline smirk Magnus shot at him. Alec’s mouth hung open and, fairly sure he resembled a fish, he slammed it shut. The last thing he wanted right now was for Magnus to back out because Alec was so evidently unsexy. 

“Like I said,” Magnus trailed a nail down Alec’s clothed chest, “A natural.” 

Alec blushed and glanced away. Magnus held his face in his hand lightly, making the Shadowhunter face him.

“What would you like to do, Alexander?” Magnus purred. He slid his hand under Alec’s top and splayed his hand on Alec’s abs. With an indiscernible twitch of his fingers, Magnus sent hot shots of pleasure through Alec’s body. Magnus grinned. “Just helping you along.”

“With you on top of me, I don’t need any help.” Alec said breathlessly.

“Would you like me to stay on top of you, darling?” Magnus lowered himself down, using the one hand on Alec’s stomach for support; his other ran lines along Alec’s cheekbones.

“Yeah,” Alec panted “Yes.”

And Magnus was kissing him again. Alec rose of the bed to push up at Magnus. His hands shot to gelled hair, fingers running through glittery spikes. Magnus’ hands pushed at Alec’s top to no avail. Alec groaned internally at the prospect of an awkward undressing but before he could disengage himself from Magnus to pull his clothes off, he was suddenly stark naked. And so was Magnus.

Their bodies slotted together perfectly without material barriers and both of the men were moaning sharply into each other’s skin as they rutted together. They weren’t kissing anymore, just breathing the same air as they were overcome with sensation. 

Magnus stilled, his breathe condensing on Alec’s collarbone. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Alec bit his lip and thrust his hips up.

Magnus moaned then laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The warlock’s hands tingled with magic as they ran down the boy’s body beneath him. Alec’s mouth formed a silent ‘O’ as Magnus grasped him suddenly. The first twist of his wrist was pure pleasure. Alec arched off the bed, thrusting desperately into the hand. 

Magnus lent back down to steal another kiss. Alec’s hands had twisted themselves into the duvet on their own accord, but now they shot to Magnus’s sides. He ran his hands down to the man’s hips and slipped lower to grab his ass.

“Cheeky little angel, aren’t you?” Magnus said, pulling back. His hand stilled on Alec’s cock, making the younger boy whine petulantly, a look of wondrous ruin etched upon his face. 

Magnus looked rather ruined himself. His make-up was smeared around his eyes and his hair was standing in all directions. 

“Impatient is more like it.” Alec smirked.

“Want to move this along, darling?” Magnus purred into Alec’s neck. He placed kiss after kiss on Alec’s neck, going lower to lather his collarbone and shoulders before taking to his chest.

Alec gripped Magnus’s back tightly as the warlock suddenly circled his nipple with his tongue. He scratched over it with his teeth and nipped it, causing Alec to buck his hips up, before moving on to the other one.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out. His hands came to rest in the Warlock’s messy hair.

“Top or bottom, babe?” Magnus asked. His tongue darted out to lick a stripe up Alec’s abdomen.

“I thought we already decided.”

Magnus hummed low in his throat. “We did,” he said. “I just want to hear you ask for it.” 

The warlock sent the shadowhunter a feral grin, his hand darting down to touch his lover’s cock. Magnus’s fingers softly circled the head before running the length of Alec’s cock quickly, magic sending blissful sensations through him.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed again, his eyes sliding shut.

“Yes, darling?”

“Fuck me.”

Alec suddenly lost all contact with his lover. His eyes flew open, searching. Magnus was kneeled up over Alec thighs, holding a bottle in his hand. Magnus lent back down over Alec, levitating the bottle so his hands could fall to the bed either side of Alec’s face.

“I’ll go slow. Ok, Alec?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded and shut his eyes with the image of Magnus crawling between his open legs imprinted on his eyelids.

Alec felt strong hands stroke his sides and lift his hips up. When the hand let go, Alec’s hips fell on a pillow that wasn’t there seconds previous. Magnus uncapped the bottle of lube, the pop audible in the moan-broken silence. He coated three fingers before lowering his hand to Alec’s ass.

Alec felt two fingers pushing at his hole, massaging his perineum. His hips bucked up at the pleasure. His hand reached down to stroke himself, but before he could, Magnus restrained him.

“Don’t touch, baby.” Magnus said. “Keep your hands by your head, or I’ll have to tie you up.”

Alec gulped at the mental image. He clenched his hands into the plush pillows, vowing he wouldn’t try too hard to keep them there.

Magnus started to gently tease Alec’s hole, pushing the tip of his finger in slowly. Alec moaned at the slight touch. He expected pain, expected even the smallest intrusion to hurt but there was only a small, insistent pressure. It wasn’t an arousing touch or even pleasant. The only thing Alec found attractive about Magnus’s finger inside him was what it would lead to. 

“Relax.” Magnus purred, kissing the inside of Alec’s thigh softly. “It’ll feel good in a minute.” He raised his head and licked at Alec’s cock, tasting the pre-cum that dribbled onto his stomach.

Alec felt Magnus press his finger further into him, until it was fully in Alec’s tight hole. Magnus held his hand still, frowning slightly. Alec looked down at his ruffled hair, at the mascara touched eyelashes brushing his abdomen. 

Then Magnus smirked and moved. Just a twitch of his finger had Alec arching up into his hand, not managing to contain his groan. 

“Does that feel pleasant, Alexander?” Magnus said. 

“What?” Alec stuttered, unable to finish his sentence as Magnus moved again.

“That, darling, is your prostate.” 

Alec frowned. 

“And that,” Magnus purred softly, locking his amber eyes with blue ones in a wild, heated stare, “Is how I’ll make you cum so hard you scream my name.”

Magnus slowly withdrew his finger, making sure to brush against Alec’s sweet spot again. Stars danced at the edges of Alec’s peripheral and it probably would’ve been easier to close his eyes. But he wanted to watch. He wanted to watch as this powerful, beautiful, confident warlock took his virginity and fucked him hard. 

Magnus sat up. “Ready for another?” He teased, brushing two fingers around Alec’s hole

“More.”

Magnus hummed low in his throat again, leaning forward and resting on one forearm to cover Alec’s body. Their bodies lined up, Magnus’s hip bone resting to the side of Alec’s crotch. Alec ground himself up, relishing the friction on his cock. Magnus’s lips hovered over Alec’s so close. Alec opened his mouth, panting and unaware of Magnus’s heated gaze. Alec felt a twirl of tinkling wind push his face upwards and his lips crashed into Magnus’s. 

Simultaneously, Magnus thrust two fingers into Alec. 

Now Alec felt the pressure. It wasn’t painful as such, but unpleasant. Until Magnus thrust them deeper and brushed along Alec’s prostate. Immediately, Alec felt himself clench, trying to force Magnus’s fingers to touch his prostate again. Then he relaxed, as if all his muscles became too weak, too shy in the presence of such unadulterated pleasure. 

Magnus smirked into Alec’s lips as a third finger ran around Alec’s rim, pushing the stretched, slippery skin. Alec ground down on the fingers, breathing heavily into Magnus’ mouth as his lips were smoothed by Magnus’s delicate tongue. Magnus’ three fingers pressed into Alec slowly.

Alec didn’t know what he felt. There was pressure and hints of pain. It felt like he should be uncomfortable yet he didn’t want it to stop, not for anything. He wanted Magnus to move, wanted that sweet friction that would force him closer and closer to an edge previously unreachable but drawing in on his horizon with Magnus’s talented fingers. 

“Magnus.” Alec panted into Magnus’ parted lips, hands fisted in the bed sheets. “Enough. Fuck me.” He let out a long groan when Magnus pressed down, twisting his fingers swiftly and withdrawing. 

He opened his eyes, meeting the amber cat’s gaze and smirking despite his situation. No matter how drunk he could claim he was, how confused and what a tumultuous wreck he was inside, he knew that whatever he felt right now was good. It was good.

“Your wish.” Magnus said, a hand glancing down Alec’s body to grasp his own erection, “Is my command.” 

He hooked an arm under Alec’s hips, pulling him up into his lap. Alec’s legs immediately wrapped around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus lined himself up, gaze locking with Alec, and guided himself in slowly.

Alec felt silly at his previous reactions. His eyes flew wide at the pressure of Magnus’ head breaching his hole. It was double, triple, quadruple anything he had felt before. 

Despite Magnus’ warning, Alec’s hands moved of their own accord. His nails scorched a line down Magnus’ arms, gripping his wrist tightly. 

The warm smile Magnus gave him, unlike any other Alec had seen, made all the pressure and pain of the stretch worth it. Magnus’ eyes flickered between Alec’s and he gave a shaky nod, squeezing Magnus’ wrist.

But Magnus didn’t move straight away. He pulled his wrist out of Alec’s grasp, intertwining their fingers and effectively pinning Alec down.

“Stop me if it hurts.” Magnus whispered so close to Alec that his breath felt like Alec’s own. 

Alec didn’t think he could reply, didn’t think he was capable of anything but physical responses.

Magnus smirk made Alec whimper, his hips pushing up. 

“I know, darling. But it gets even better.” His voice was caressing Alec’s cheek. They were pressed so close together Alec forgot where he ended and Magnus began. 

Alec wouldn’t have believed him if Magnus didn’t start to move. Alec felt him withdraw slowly, his head light with pleasure. 

“Angel.” He breathed.

“Oh darling,” Magnus purred, twisting his hips and sliding into Alec with a precision that left him in ecstasy. “There’s nothing holy about this.” 

A laugh bubbled in Alec’s throat but was cut off by another bought of sweet friction.

Alec had been scared that it would hurt, that he wouldn’t like this but every thought of pain was banished from his mind the moment Magnus touched him. His hands worked their magic as he took Alec’s erection in his grip and stroked it in time with his soft thrusts.

Alec’s back arched, unable to control his body and just giving into the pleasure that Magnus bought him. His hands were everywhere, on his cock, in his hair, stroking his face and holding his hands down. 

Alec let out moan after moan, grinding up into Magnus, meeting him thrust for thrust and entirely unsure of how he was moving that way. The only sounds that filled the room were breathy groans and the slapping sound of skin on skin. 

Glitter periodically fell in a sheen over Alec’s face from Magnus’ hair. Alec’s hands ran through it slowly, gripping tightly when Magnus thrust too hard or when he wanted a kiss, which was always. And Magnus didn’t fail to give Alec whatever he wanted: sweet kisses that spoke of something a lot more innocent than their fucking; hard kisses that Alec chased down with his tongue and breathless kisses that were just them breathing the same air. 

Alec felt Magnus’ rhythm start to stutter as he thrust into him again and again, hitting every spot that made his body sing. He pulled his hand out of Magnus’ grip to touch himself, so close already. Magnus batted away his hand with a smirk. 

“Allow me, Alexander.” He kissed Alec’s cheek, hand trailing down Alec’s body slowly. His hands dipped into the indentations of his hips, fingers trailing through the downy hair as he got closer and closer to where Alec needed him. 

“You look so beautiful.” Magnus whispered as he took hold of Alec. Alec groaned loudly enough that he worried about being overheard by the party-goers. The thought flew his mind when he arched his hips up into the pleasure, searching for more. Magnus felt soft inside him, grazing that spot with every roll of his hips. 

He was so close. A curl of tension sat in his stomach, a coil that was cinching tighter and tighter with every pull and push and thrust and touch. It was getting too much, his hands tightened their grip on the sheets and let go. The ran up Magnus’ body, nails searing marks into his skin and making the man above him groan. Alec stored that little kink away for later. He hoped to Razael there would be a later.

Alec gripped Magnus’ back as he reached his edge. He pulled Magnus in close with his legs when he felt the coil snap. The pleasure ran through him like a drug, blood heavy and head light. His groans were caught in Magnus’ lips as he continued to thrust into the pliant body beneath him, fucking Alec through his release. 

Alec felt boneless all of a sudden, the pleasure rushing through him making him weak. Magnus didn’t break his rhythm, gazing into Alec’s orgasm-sweetened blue eyes as he let himself go. Alec held him close as Magnus groaned above him, stroking the nail marks down his back with his calloused hands. 

The feeling of warmth flooded his insides, in an emotional, mushy way and a very literally way as Magnus came in him his a soft groan, Alec smiled. 

Magnus pulled back, stilling resting inside Alec.

“You okay?” He asked.

Alec thought Magnus looked beautiful. His hair was a mess of spikes and make up was smudging around his eyes. He was panting and his chest rose and fell in time with Alec’s own. His skin glistened with perspiration. 

“I’m good.” He smiled.

Magnus lent down to kiss him softly, making Alec groan in discomfort as a strong wave of pleasure hit him when Magnus shifted inside him.

“Sorry, darling.” Magnus hummed, his hands came to rest on either side of Alec’s head. He pulled out slowly, grimacing in return to Alec’s whimper. 

“No need to be sorry.” Alec said softly.

Magnus held himself above Alec for a moment, looking down at the young man and smiling sweetly. Alec thought he saw a twist to Magnus’ lips, a hint of disappointment or sadness. But it quickly disappeared.

“I do need to be sorry.” Magnus said lightly. He slid down to lie on his side next to Alec. Clicking his fingers, he magically retrieved a damp cloth. He slid a hand down Alec’s thigh, pushing it open. He slid the cloth between them, cleaning Alec. It was a intimate move, one that made Alec blush a bright scarlet but he couldn’t bring himself to push the hand away.

He didn’t reply to Magnus, just let the silence sit. He thought he understood why Magnus wanted to apologise, but it couldn’t have been any less painless in Alec’s opinion. The sex was soft and sweet and for Alec’s first time it had been perfect. He had expected discomfort, expected the pressure and the p-

“I’m sorry that we had our first time at a party.” Magnus sighed dramatically. Alec hadn’t expected that. He looked at Magnus confused.

"I wanted to light some candles and have some champagne. Maybe play a bit of Michael Buble whilst I slowly undressed you." 

Alec grimaced at the very thought and Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

“I did want it to be special though, Alexander. I was going to wait and be good.” Magnus groaned. “And then I saw you tonight and you just looked so delicious I couldn’t help but drag you away and corrupt you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Alec said. “And seeing you sing tonight... If you didn’t drag me away, we’d have done it then and there.” He whispered close to Magnus’ ear.

“You’re such a tease, Alexander.”

He lent in for a kiss and Magnus accepted. It was soft and sleepy and full of promise. 

Pulling away, Magnus said “You’re sleeping here tonight.” He smiled softly. "And tomorrow we'll go and a proper date and I'm going to do all the cheesy romantic things I want to you. Then, we'll come back here and have round three."

"Round two." Alec corrected compusively.

"Round two will occur in ten to fifteen minutes, darling." Magnus winked, sliding Alec under his arm.

"That better be a promise." 

And though there was a party in full swing outside the doors of Magnus’ bedroom, Alec couldn’t have felt safer wrapped up in the arms of his warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can now tick 'writing smut' off my bucket list! Please tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
